Giardino dei Ricordi
by Arthemisys
Summary: Dicembre, neve, Germania, un’uomo e una donna e la speranza...


Dicembre, neve, Germania, un'uomo e una donna e la speranza...

* * *

**Giardino dei ricordi**

_Arthemisys_

* * *

Dicembre, neve, Germânia.

E eccolo là appogiato vicino alla finestra, nella rocca, guardando i giardino che era illuminato dai colore Bianca dell'inverno. Il freddo trapassava gli spiragli delle pietre di quella struttura secolare. Sulla mano nel guanto fatta con lana nera stava um bicchiere di cristallo il cui contenuto ne riscaldava il corpo. Ma quello che gli occhi verdi guardavano attraverso la finestra ne riscaldava il cuore.

Ancora eccola là sulla altalena che restava nella ala ste del castello. Lei ignorava la bufera di neve che castigava quel paese. Pandora dondolavasi come una bambina sfacciata. Le labbra mascolini sorisero con ironia. La donna, con quegli occhi viole non era uma bambina molto tempo fa, dal tempo che n'è chiamata dal fratello affinchè ne fosse la serva e la prima donna in quel piccol mondo dei Spettri.

- Signore Rhadamantis...

La voce tanto sordida quanto la fisionomia di quegli che lo chiamava risuonò nell'aula.

- Zelos...cosa c'è che non va?

Il piccol'uomo rise con dirprezzo. Lui sapeva che non era benvenuto in quelle stanze e quando trattavasi di Rhadamantis, il ne sdegno era maggiore. Ma Zelos ne sopportava. Anche sapeva che quegli spettro ne bisognava d'aiuta.

- Già avrà dovuto saper...- Zelos rise -...La signora Pandora...

- Non mi faccia insinuazione e parli...- Rhadamantis rispose, ancora guardando dalla finestra.

- Lei non pensa che la nostra gran sarcedotessa è troppo melancolica l'altro ieri?

Rhadamantis non rispose. Dentro lui il suo cuore sapeva che ne era vero. Ce ne quattro giorni faceva che quella ragazza ripeteva quella strana attivitá.

- Così sola e così bella! – Zelos disse, guardando l'uomo accanto a lui – Non è vero che la signora Pandora è sensuale?

Quelle parole venero con malvagità. Rhadamantis saltò la mosca al naso.

- Zelos, per favore, se ne vada!

- Ma, signore...

- N'è un'ordine! Sparisci!

Lo spettro gardò che la strana creatura ne aveva uscito. Tornò a osservar la donna mentre un pensiero inconveniente gli principiò a spiacere. Come sarebbe ne toccar le labbra con le sue dita, le labbra fredde e bianche di quella ragazza? Quale sarebb'il sapore in provarle? E anche ne pelle sarebbe fragile al tasto?

- Maledizione!

Sussurrò mentre chiedeva gli occhi. Ancora ne aveva la volontá della carne a regnar ne sul delirio. Quando lui riaprì gli occhi, sentì che gli mancava il suolo.

- Signora Pandora...

Caduta giù, sulla terra, il vestito nero schizzava la neve Bianca. Ne pelle, tuttavìa, era pallida come un cadavere. Lei sembrava che era...

Morta.

...v...v...

Rhadamantis non sapeva quanto tempo già restava sulla quella poltrona accanto al letto dove Pandora restava, ad occhi chiusi, con la faccia dolente. Malogrado le medicine, lei ancora teneva febbre. Per un'attimo Rhadamantis deplorò l'azione che suscitò quel male. Ma cosa le aveva fatto andar, tutti i mattini di quelli quattro giorni, ai giardini da dondolarsi come una bambina?

"Lei non pensa che la nostra gran sacerdotessa è troppo melancolica l'altro ieri?"

Le manca qualcosa, magari! Ma che cosa?

Una voce delicata delle campane fece Rhadamantis alzar gli occhi verso il focolare. Sulla edicola ne aveva due cose: un portaritratti e qualcosa che, a prima vista, lui non seppe cos'era.

Curioso, Rhadamantis andò lungo la stanza verso la scania da guardar meglio quell'oggetto. La fotografia, con i colori afumati dal tempo, isibiva una bambina contenta con i capelli neri e vestita con un vestito fatto con lacci. Ne le mani sostenevano un'oggetto che a prima vista lui pensò che era una gran pallina.

Predendo il portaritratti sulle mani, Rhadamantis tornò al poltrona con lentezza. Ne aveva nell'oggetto due minuzzi, ad esempio, il posto dove c'era la bambina, con un sguardo dulce.

"Il giardino coperto di neve...E l'altalena!"

Lo stesso posto nel quale la sua damma era giocando in quella mattina. Anche lui esaminò che era la stessa epoca la quale erano, anche la stessa scena. Però ne aveva qualcosa che non andava. La bambina adesso era una donna ed il oggetto sembrava non esserci di più.

Alfine lui ne capì i propositi.

...v...v...

- Buonpomeriggio, signore! – un uomo canuto ed amabile salutò il ragazzo tarchiato che aveva entrato nel piccolo, ma cômodo stabilimento.

Questi non gli rispose. N ela faccia era contratta e gli occhi sembravano cercar qualcosa. Il Dulce profumo dei Pferkuchen e dei Lebkuchen lasciavano la botega, fatta com legno buio, com un'aura di racconto natalino.

- I panni fatti com miele di Lübeck hanno arrosto! Credo che glielipiaceranno nella prima colazione di natale! – il Vecchio, sembrando il Babo natale, continuò senza perder il sorriso.

- Lei há qualcher globo di natale? – Rhadamanthis glielo domandò.

Il Vecchio continuava a sorrire.

- Di ogni fatta!

...v...v...

Aprì gli occhi all'agevole. Senza aver bisogno da muovere il corpo enfermo, percipì che il orologio cucolo, che già non cantava, lê mostro che erano nuove ore di notte. La sua testa allora principiò a lavorare sul rompicapo il qual i pezzi ne erano i ricordi.

Aveva uscito di mattina al giardino del castello. Anche ricordò che si dondolò nella altalena finché il capogiro le fece chiuder gli occhi. Adesso ricordavasi che aveva svegliato due volti. A prima volte, guardò il focolare essendo acceso e qualcuno darle qualcosa di sapor amaro da bere. A seconda volte, la figura di un uomo osservando qualche cosa vicino al focolare le fu rivelata.

Sdraiò il corpo facendo smorfia quando i muscoli le molestava. Il suo esercicio, tuttavia, è fermato quando lei senti che la mano sinistra non si muoveva perché um oggetto la impediva di metter in pratica un atto.

Gli occhi protetto daí densi cigli si spalancarono quando lei capì quel che la sua mano sosteneva.

...v...v...

Rhadamantis svegliò di sopressalto, maledicendo i benedizioni di Morpheus per gli aver fatto dormir, lasciando la vigília del sonno di Pandora. Lui voltò il collo dolente dal mal posizione, lo sguardo sibilante, al letto della sorella Del re dell'inferno. Però non trovò niente oltre lenzuole e coltri sgualciti.

Rizzandosi, Rhadamantis guardò che una pezza di pelle d'orso ne scivolò sul torace, cadendo giù. Non ricordava di aver cercado qualcher sorta di giacca a vento.

- Signora Pandora...?

Chiamò contento dentro sé per immaginare che quel piccolo gesto aveva venduto di sua signora. Senza più, lui lasciò quella stanza, andando verso al giardino dei ricordi.

...v...v...v...

La neve bianca sedì quando lo stivale di Rhadamantis la pestò. Subito avistò Pandora che, adesso, riposava sul banco fatto con ferro la cui figura era accurata. Sentindo un'onda sensuale invadir il suo corpo, Rhadamantis rincominciò la sua camminata verso alla ragazza che sembrava assolvita in qualcher cosa che lui non raggiungeva discernire.

- Rhadamantis...

Lui non ebbe forza da farei il prossimo passo.

- Signora Pandora...

Senza che la ragazza tedesca notasse, suspirò. Odiava quando ne la voce fallava e questo solo succedeva quando lei lo chiamava per il nome.

- Sentiti meglio?

- Sì! Aprossimasi!

Lui tornò a camminare, fermando solamente qando i passi ne trovarono addosso. Lo sguardo dell'uomo restò attonito quando capì che fra le dita femminili il globo che lui ne aveva comprato ieri giaceva, con le sue piccoline falde bianche, facendo un piccolo ma bello cader giù di neve sopra la casetta fissata nel globo di cristallo.

- Mi piacerei dirti il mio disgusto per aver provocato tanti incomodi ieri!

Adesso, un poco di orgoglio spuntò sulla faccia di Rhadamantis, che sorrise con discrezione.

- Non fa niente, tu eri un poco soggeta all'inverno! N'era tutto che io potrei aver fatto per te!

- Ma mi domando...per che mi regalò con quest'oggetto?

Il sorriso di Rhadamantis si disfece di subito.

- Questo regalo fu un impulso di giubilo!

Di dove era, Pandora alzò il sopracciglio. "Impulso di giubilo?"

- Mentre la velava nel tuo sonno, trovai una fotografia dove lei, ancora bambina, teneva un globo e che, vicino al portaritratti, restavano i vestigi del medesimo globo! Allora, concludei che questo oggetto era parte di un'epoca contenta della tua vita!

Lei si alzò e lo guardò con quello sguardo viola.

- Io ebbi quattro anni in quella fotografia! Ne fu il mio ultimo natale che restai con i miei! Come te, il mio padre restava vicino alla finestra nella rocca, osservandomi a giocar nel giardino!

"Allora lei sapeva che non era sfuggita?"

- Concludo che il tuo padre già resto in quella medesima poltrona preocupandosi con la tua febbre!

Lei non rispose, abassò la faccia avampata e rise. Rhadamantis sentì che l'aria gli mancò per due secondi. Alzando il nobile visto, la tedesca trovò le parole che potrebbe parlare.

- Voglio ringraziarlo per mi aver fatto ricordar della forza della parola "speranza"! Credo che non c'è belli gesti che siano da tanto!

La franchezza era in ognuna parola che la ragazza aveva detto. Ancoca più diafano, Rhadamantis ebbe bisogno di chiederla per ringraziarlo come ne cuore desideva alla lunga. Ma lui ebbe bisognato di dominarsi. Allora la guardò camminando verso a lui. Ne sua sagacitá, osservò che la ragazza sostenava, sulle mani, l'oggetto con nervosismo. Lo sguardo femminile ne era recluso nella veduta, come si volesse mostrar una certezza che non c'era. O sarà che tutto quello che lui guardava era ilusione? Forse lui aveva bisogno di non bere di più!

La distanza tra loro erano pochi metri. Lui sapeva di una storia la qual un cavaliere d'Atena poteva rimuovere i cinque sensi a qualcuno. Piphius! Sarà che questi uomo anche potrebbe toglier le parole, l'aria, la ragione come quella ragazza li faceva? No, altrimente!

- Qual'è il colore degli occhi tuoi, Rhadamantis?

"Il colore degli occhi miei? Ma che domanda era questa?"

- Ne sono verdi! – lui le rispose, serio, però incantato con il visto femminile che lo guardava – Ne sono verdi come l'erba d'estate!

- Io li vedo grigio! – lei rispose con la voce dolce, uscindo con tenerezza – Tutti i colori dentro miei occhi restano grigio, bianco e nero! Tuttavia, adesso ho la speranza!

Lei si zittì. Le parole di Rhadamantis ancora non ne avevano ritornato della evasione.

- Dímmi, Rhadamantis, qual'è la tua speranza?

La domanda era repentina e vennero con una onda di calor. Quella situazione restava celere o era lui che ci restava piano?

"Qual'è la mia speranza?"

Per un vassallo di Hades, la prima parola da radiare era questa: speranza! Chi si abbandonava ai intenti del Signor della Morte, dovrebbe perderla, non è vero? Ma per loro, i ragazzi della gran Utopia, la speranza c'era con tutta la forza. Per Rhadamantis, la speranza potrebbe esser traddotta da un nome proprio e femminile.

- La mia speranza resta nella vittoria che avremo di tener quando la chiave del mondo sará stata consegnata al Signor Hades! E dopo questo, io ne potrò aver il consetimento da chieder la mano di sua sorella!

Ne gli occhi viole sembrarono perplessi, però lui non si intimidì. Rhadamantis restò a sguardarla che a poco a poco riprese i domini. Lei non gli rispose con parole. Alzò la mano fino a trovar ne la faccia virile, che si contrasse. Lei se ne aprossimò vicino al corpo, che restò congelato. Sicuro, lui restava affascinato, renduto a lei. Pandora alzò in punta di piedi con il visto accanto a lui.

Le labbra femminile, pallidi, ne vollero toccar la pelle raduta, un bacio sublime e bambinesco. Ma ciò che lei trovo ne furono le labbra più sperti. Magari il corpo di Pandora, più fragile, si muovesse, ma le braccia di Rhadamantis la impedì di qualunque evasione. La predatora adesso era la preda.

I gesti erano pesanti. Però le sensazioni occultati erano troppi presti. Lui ne ebbe bisogno di saziare l'incendio, ma mescolata con rispetto. N'era l'onori con lei dunque Pandora ancora era la sua Madonna...sua. Con dolcezza, lei si zittì. Le labbra di spento? No. Ce n'è vita sulle quelle labbra più che in tutto il mondo che in breve appartinerebbe a lui.

Le labbra di Rhadamantis la libertarono e la ragazza fece un passo addietro, ne dita toccando la propria bocca, non ci potendo credere. Rhadamantis restò ritto senza dire parola, docile a piacere di lei.

Ma lei non lo guardò da capo. Alzò la testa con un'aura di nobilitá. Con i passi sereni lo oltrepassò, ma prima dia aver arrivato al pórtico d'uscita, disse:

- Quando Hades aver vinto, avrò bisogno di veder i tuoi occhi verdi!

o.O.o La fine o.O.o

* * *

_Esmeralda Amamiya, __obrigada!_


End file.
